


I need you

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: "Двалин отговаривает Ори от участия в походе. Когда никакие уговоры не помогают, Двалин признаётся... в чём? И почему Ори всё-таки пошёл в поход."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you

\- Ты не пойдешь.

Ори, заворачивающий чистые листы и карандаши в прочный непромокаемый кусок кожаного лоскута, вздрогнул и обернулся. Двалин стоял в дверях, облокотившись на косяк и скрестив на груди мощные руки. Вид у него был настолько спокойный и уверенный, будто он собирался там вечность простоять не шелохнувшись.  
Наткнувшись на холодный, непробиваемый взгляд, Ори мягко улыбнулся.

Он уважал Двалина, можно сказать, восхищался им, его силой, его ростом. Какой мальчишка не хотел быть похожим на сурового, татуированного воина, который мог одним только взглядом напугать так, что сон потеряешь? Конечно же и Ори хотел бы быть таким же.

\- Разве можешь ты мне запретить? – казалось, тяжелый взгляд Двалина ничуть не испугал его.

Двалин сжал челюсти. Такой тихий и мягкий. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы Ори кричал. Или просто повышал голос. Да какое там! Этот мелкий, неуклюжий гном даже разозлиться толком не мог. Наверное, так и помрет, не пикнув, тихо и быстро, как мышь.

\- Что ты скажешь матери?

\- Скажу, что иду возвращать наш дом.

Двалин отчаянно усмехнулся. Ну не может же быть Ори настолько глуп, чтобы не понимать – это будет не просто поход! Это будут холодные ночи в лесу, дождь, твердые камни и сырая земля, постоянно уставшие ноги, страх неизвестности… И только Махал знает, кто им может попасться на пути.

\- А если у нее не останется никого? Что если… если ты погибнешь, - голос Двалина дрогнул и он неосознанно сжал руки в кулаки.

Почему Нори и Дори не выбили из него эту дурь? Почему это должен делать он, Двалин?

\- Я погибну с мыслью о том, что боролся за наш дом, за нашего короля, а не сидел в читальнях, листая былую славу нашего королевства, - тихо, но твердо сказал Ори.

\- Да ты тяжелее книг ничего в своей жизни не поднимал, - рявкнул Двалин.

Ори ничего не ответил, только линия упрямого подбородка стала четче, да руки, завязывающие походный мешок, крепче сжали холщевую ткань.

Тяжело ступая подкованными сапогами, Двалин сел на кровать и устало потер ладонями лицо, оперевшись локтями в колени. Молчал он долго, но наконец, тяжело вздохнув, тихо выдохнул:

\- Я не прощу себе, если позволю тебе ввязаться в эту смертельную авантюру.

\- Я не прощу себе, если не ввяжусь в нее, - Ори тихонько сел рядом, примостившись на самом краю и осторожно, по-дружески сжал его плечо. Двалин напрягся.

\- Мал еще для таких речей, - хмыкнул он.

И неожиданно сполз с кровати, опускаясь перед Ори на колени, утыкаясь лицом в сложенные, тонкие, хрупкие руки, перепачканные в чернилах.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы шел, - глухо прошептал Двалин. Нотки отчаянья скользнули в его голосе.

\- Я не посмею встать рядом с тобой в тронном зале, зная, что не помог отвоевать его, - ответил Ори и закрыл глаза.


End file.
